Dimitri Hood Part 6 - Thought Love
Esmeralda : Ah, me. Young love. Oh, it's a grand thing. * Anya : Oh, Esmeralda, surely he must know how much I still love him. * Esmeralda : But, of course, my dear. Believe me, someday soon, your uncle, Chief Powhatan, will have an outlaw for an in-law. * (Both laugh) * Anya : Oh, Esmeralda. But when? When? * Esmeralda : Oh, patience, my dear. Patience. Remember, absence makes the heart grow fonder. * Anya : Or forgetful. (sighing) Oh, I've been away so long. What if he's forgotten all about me? * (Dimitri hums) * Vladimir : Hey, lover boy. How's that grub comin'? Man, I'm starved. * (Dimitri continues humming) * Vladimir : Dim, Dimmy, Dimitri... Hey! * Dimitri : Hmm? What? What do you say? * Vladimir : Aw, forget it. Your mind's not on food. You're thinkin' about somebody with long eyelashes, and you're smellin' that sweet perfume. (sniffing, coughing) * Dimitri : Hey, whoa! It's boiling over! * Vladimir : You're burnin' the chow! * Dimitri : Sorry, Vladimir. Guess I was thinking about Anya again. I can't help it. I love her, Vladimir. * Vladimir : Look, why don't you stop moonin' and mopin' around? Just... just marry the girl. * Dimitri : Marry her? You don't just walk up to a girl, hand her a bouquet and say, "Hey, remember me? We were kids together. Will you marry me?" (chuckling) No. It just isn't done that way. * Vladimir : Aw, come on, Dimitri. Climb the castle walls. Sweep her off her feet. Carry her off in style. * Dimitri : (sighing) It's no use, Vladimir. I've thought it all out, and... ...it just wouldn't work. Besides, what have I got to offer her? * Vladimir : Well, for one thing, you can't cook. * Dimitri : I'm serious, Vladimir. She's a highborn lady of quality. * Vladimir : So she's got class? So what? * Dimitri : I'm an outlaw, that's what. That's no life for a lovely lady. Always on the run. What kind of a future is that? * Maurice : Oh, for heaven's sake, son. You're no outlaw. Why, someday you'll be called a great hero. * Dimitri : (chuckling) A hero? Do you hear that, Vladimir? We've just been pardoned. * Vladimir : (snickers) That's a gas. We ain't even been arrested yet. * Maurice : All right. Laugh, you two rogues. But there's gonna be a big to-do in Nottingham. (slurping and coughing)Well-done, ain't it? Old Judge Claude Frollo's havin' a championship rifle shooting tournament tomorrow. * Vladimir : Rifle shooting tournament? (laughs) Old Dimitri could win that standin' on his head, huh, Dimitri? * Dimitri : Thank you, Vladimir, but I'm sure we're not invited. * Maurice : No, but there's somebody who'll be very disappointed if you don't come. * Vladimir : (chuckling) Yeah, old bushel britches, Amos Slade. * Maurice : No, Anya. * Dimitri : Anya? * Maurice : She's gonna give a kiss to the winner. * Dimitri : A kiss to the winner! Oo-de-lally! Come on, Vladimir! What are we waiting for? * Vladimir : Wait a minute, Dimitri. Hold it. That place will be crawlin' with soldiers. * Dimitri : Aha! But, remember. Faint hearts never won fair lady. Fear not, my friends. This will be my greatest performance. Category:Parts Category:Robin Hood Parts Category:BruceHogan426 Category:Transcripts Category:Movies-scenes